Aphrodisiac
by T. Misaki
Summary: Sumi manages to trick Misaki into drinking a highly concentrated Aphrodisiac drug, forcing Misaki to crave pleasure and forcing Akihiko to relieve it. Misaki is violently ill in the following days, unable to handle the toxins he ingested, and is left needing Akihiko's care. Will it bring them closer? Or will Misaki shut himself away in humiliation? - One Shot.


**Aphrodisiac**

.

.

.

"Misaki!"

The boy looked around, trying to find the source of the call. A hand grasped his shoulder. "Ah, Sumi-senpai! It's been a while." Misaki smiled at his older friend.

He smiled slyly, "Yes it has. I heard you finally found a job?" He inquired, arm coming around to rest around the young man's shoulders as they began heading down the halls to the lunch room.

"Yeah, I'm working part time at Marukawa Publishing. I only do all the photocopying and sorting really." He grinned, they both sat down at a free table. Misaki brought out his lunch from bag. A few onigiri wrapped in seaweed with an accompanying small container of salad.

"You make your own lunch now? Why don't you just buy from here?"

"Ah, well, it was getting expensive and food from home is better anyway." He explained before giving thanks and digging in. "Have you still got classes after this?"

"Yes, unfortunately. What about you?" Sumi sighed, dreading the next hour with Kamijo.

"Nope, I'm done already." Misaki smiled before taking another bite.

"I got you a little something." Sumi said, digging through his bag. He pulled out a small bottle from the brown satchel he carried, the glass was a beautiful matte white but you could easily see the dark red liquid inside. It was topped with a cork and decorated with a crimson ribbon. He handed it the brunette.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that." Misaki gasped, he held the bottle and noticed it didn't have and labels on it. "What is it exactly?"

"It's a strawberry flavoured liquor." He smiled slyly. "I figured I'd join in on your little strawberry drama."

Misaki only laughed dryly, not finding it humorous in the slightest since he was on the receiving end of the strawberry offence. Nevertheless he was grateful for the gift. "Thank you." Misaki said appreciatively.

"You're welcome. Why don't you drop by my house after I've finished and we can drink it together?" Sumi suggested, he interlocked his fingers and rest his head on his hands.

"Ah, sorry, I already have plans tonight." It was true. He was planning a romantic at home dinner for himself and Akihiko. Both of them didn't like going out to deal with the public, besides, they could be themselves at home without having to worry about anything possibly being scandalised by the magazines should they be spotted.

But Sumi didn't need to know that.

"That's too bad. I was really hoping for some company tonight." He sighed dramatically. "Well, I guess I better just watch you drink it now." His sly smile returned as he rest his gaze on the man in front of him.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We're at school." Misaki replied, hesitant to follow the suggestion.

"You don't have any classes after this, and I only want to see you enjoy your gift." Sumi convinced.

"Well, I suppose it should be fine. It's only a small bottle right?" Misaki tried to reason with himself. The bottle measure from the tips of his fingers to the base of his palm. Surely that wasn't going to make him tipsy, right?

Receiving reassurance from the man across from him, he unscrewed the cork and placed it to the side. He smelt the liquid, and just as his senpai had said, it smell strongly of strawberries. Placing the rim of the bottle to his waiting lips, he poured a small amount of the drink into his mouth.

It was delicious! It tasted like liquid candy! Regardless of the overkill of strawberries he had been swamped with in the past weeks, his sweet tooth always got the better of him.

"This tastes so good! Thank you, I really appreciate it." Smiling his took another swig from the bottle. Sumi said nothing as he watched on.

It didn't take him long to guzzle it down. "I'm glad it was to your liking. Pity I won't get to help you." Sumi smiled after Misaki had finished the rest of the bottle, leaving him confused but Sumi only shook his head.

He corked the empty bottle again and put it in his bag, it was too nice of a package to throw away.

They talked for a short while longer before Sumi had to leave for his next class, after their goodbyes Misaki began to walk home.

.

.

.

It was about half way home when Misaki began to feel strange.

His body became strangely hot, he could feel his whole body flush at the sudden heat. The temperature was rather cold, and Misaki didn't think a fever could come on so fast. Deciding he'd just take a cold shower once he got home, he continued to make his way to the apartment.

The symptoms only got worse as he continued walking. He was about 7 minutes away from home now as sweat began beading on his forehead and soaking his collar. Misaki could feel his manhood awaken, pulsing and harden within its confines.

He had to stop at some point, leaning against a wall as he tried to breathe, panting and gasping for air. He could see the building now, but it seemed so far away.

Misaki continued to walk sluggishly, desperate to get out of the public eye and into the safety of his home and Akihiko's presence.

He eventually made it to the front, lifting a violently shaking hand to press the code to enter the building. The brunette stumbled into the elevator, he could barely make out which buttons to press, his vision blurring.

As the elevator began to rise, he lent on the rail. Terror began to take hold of him.

What was happening to him? Was he sick? But he was fine half an hour ago. Was he _dying_?

Every part of his body seemed to be malfunctioning.

The doors opened and he – by some miracle – found his keys and fumbled them into the lock, opening the door to the condo.

The first thing he saw was Akihiko sitting on the couch, he had been late so he assumed he was waiting for him. He slumped against the door frame and slid to the floor, no longer having the strength to stand.

"Misaki?" He heard the questioning tone, but he couldn't help but break down in tears at hearing his lovers voice.

"Usagi-san..." He looked up at the man, "I think I'm dying." He sobbed out.

Akihiko couldn't look past the sensually dishevelled appearance when he first walked in. Flushed and panting, wisps of hair stuck to his damp forehead and neck. Then he started crying, scaring Akihiko out of his mind. Misaki was usually so strong emotionally, putting on a brave face and bottling everything up, that it stunned him slightly to see tears streaming down his face.

He dropped the book he was reading, a thud resounding through the room as he dashed to his lover, gathering him up in his arms from his place on the floor.

"I think I'm dying." Misaki repeated. "What's happening to me?" He cried, it was like feeling extremely uncomfortable in his own skin, wanting to tear his body apart to rid himself of the sensation.

"Baby, where are you hurt? Show me. Do we need an ambulance?" Akihiko genteelly poked and prodded, trying to assess his physical health.

Misaki sobbed and moaned, Akihiko's touch _burned_. It hurt _so much_. But at the same time it was so relieving and pleasurable. His body couldn't decide between the painful or the gratifying feeling of the fingers fluttering across the surface of his skin.

All he knew was the he need _more_.

Misaki sat in a daze, eyes glazed over and barely able to hold himself up as he reached forward and tugged as the buttons on Akihiko's shirt. Nothing mattered more in that moment than the feel of Akihiko's skin on his.

"Misaki?" He asked, unsure of what the boy was doing. Misaki was still snivelling, tears still running down his cheeks as he worked through the buttons. Akihiko grabbed his hands with one of his own and with the other grasped the boys chin, forcing him to look at him. "Are you hurt? What's going on?"

"It hurts so much. Make it stop. _Please_." He begged, his eyes filling with tears once again.

"What hurts?"

" _Everything_. My body's on fire. Your hands are burning me but I want _more_." He tried to explain, he wriggled a hand out of the large to continue undressing the man. He slid a hand under the shirt, crying harder as he massaged the hard muscle underneath it. "It's so painful, but I need it." He crawled into the older man's lap.

Akihiko's eyes widened, he was sure he knew exactly what was forcing Misaki to crave pleasure, "Did you eat or drink something strange in the last hour?" When Misaki didn't listen, too focused on the pleasurable burn he feel at the touch of their skin, he forced him to look up again. "Did you consume something weird? This is important, you need to tell me." 

"I-I drank… some alcohol that senpai gave me.. It was a present.. for ge-tting the job." His words we slurred, almost incoherent.

Akihiko cursed darkly under his breath, leave it to that fucking brat to do something like this.

"Do you remember what the drink was? A brand or label on it?" He asked, "Misaki, focus on what I'm asking, baby. I know it's hard but I need you to. For me." He encouraged when Misaki was distracted again.

The boy moved away without a word, keeping a tight hold on his lovers hand. He picked up the bag that had been left by the door and dug through it with his free hand, pulling out the matte white glass bottle from its depths. "This is… the bottle." He panted while handing it to the man.

" _Shit_." Akihiko swore, he recognised the bottle. It didn't have any labels on it to keep the maker discreet but it was a commonly known aphrodisiac brand – a pleasure drug, the signature look of the bottle gave that away. He looked at Misaki who had doubled over in what was likely excruciating pain. It was probably a very strong, concentrated dose aphrodisiac by the looks of it.

"Help me. _Please_ , _help me_." He begged. "Make it _stop_."

"Misaki, you've been drugged. What you drank makes you crave pleasure and feel aroused. I have to pleasure you to make it stop." He explained, waiting nothing more to hug him tightly but knowing that contact between them would cause more suffering.

"I don't care what you have to do, just stop it!" He exclaimed, desperately grasping at the man's clothes, trying to tear them from him.

He nodded at the answer and picked up the boy bridal style, tucking him in close to his body and carried him to their room. Placing him genteelly on the bed, Akihiko began removing the clothes from the younger's body, exposing him to the man violet eyes.

He couldn't find any enjoyment in this. Any pleasure he brought to Misaki, would only cause him pain but was necessary in relieving it too. He felt sick as he watched Misaki, thinking about what he had to do. This wasn't willing on either part. Misaki forced to feel and want pleasure and Akihiko forced to give it.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Misaki." He whispered, agony soaking his words.

"I-It's ok. It may not be… how it usually happens, and I'm scared of what's happening. But I know… I can trust you." Misaki managed to gasp out in reply, his breath laboured as though he had run a marathon.

Akihiko felt slightly reassured at his lovers words, and leaned down to passionately kiss him. He continued to undress himself, finishing what Misaki had started.

He reached up, pinching a pink nipple, teasing it and pulling it. Misaki broke their kiss to throw his head back and scream, alarming Akihiko. His face screwed up and he clenched his fists as an orgasm tore though his body. He thrust his body up as the tremors continued, before he slumped back down, finally exhaling.

Akihiko had barely touched him.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly. He watched as Misaki's eyes rolled around, unfocused.

"I… I think so." He replied hesitantly, still trying to recover from the intense shock of pleasure.

Akihiko looked down, seeing the copious amounts of cum covering the boy's abdomen – his manhood still hard.

"Usagi-san, don't hold back. Don't feel guilty. You're helping me. Enjoy it. My body's just extra sensitive from what I can tell." Misaki said, seeming a little more put together after his first release. "You're not forcing anything on me." He reassured.

He smiled down adoringly at his boyfriend. Misaki, even in his current situation, always managed to read and consider his feelings.

"You're going to regret saying that." He smirked, placing a lingering peck on his forehead.

Making his way down the slender body, he sucked on the skin of his neck leaving a nice dark hickey that he was sure couldn't be hidden. His hands roamed the sides on his frame as he continued down to suck on the peaked nubs on his pectorals. "Should we see how many times I can make you cum without touching your cock?"

"S-So vulgar."

Akihiko smirked, "You love it." He got a moan in response, giving him his next idea. "Does my voice turn you on?" He asked slyly, his tone low and husky. He slowly trace invisible patterns on Misaki's torso, the tips of his fingers very lightly touching the skin. "Do you like it when I say dirty things, Misaki?"

His fingers made their way to his thighs, still tracing ever so lightly, "You like my mouth, I know you do." He whispered hotly against his lovers plump lips. "You love it against yours." He moved to his ear. "When it sucks against your skin, making it's way down your body, marking you."

He traced his fingers to the side of Misaki's cock, barely touching where the appendage joined his body. "Tell me Misaki. You love it most when it's around your thick, hard _cock_."

He gave a teasing pinch to the fragile sensitive skin at the base of the boys manhood, sending a pleasurable jolt to his body, forcing him to cry out as the wave of ecstasy consumed his flush frame again.

He moaned loudly, tears streaming from his eyes again. Misaki's manhood was still painfully sensitive, both inside and out. The feeling of ejaculating so gratifying, it became agonising.

Akihiko kissed his forehead, almost unable to stand to painful expression on his lovers face.

"Told you, you love my voice." He smirked after the tension left Misaki's body, his muscles relaxing once more.

"I never denied it." He chuckled shakily. Misaki was exhausted, but the drug he had unknowingly taken was forcing his body to want more.

Akihiko chuckled also. He pushed Misaki's legs up, opening him up to hungry eyes. He loved looking at Misaki like this, so vulnerable and flustered under his gaze, the thought that no one but himself had or ever will see him like this always aroused him to no end. "Hold your legs for me Misaki."

Misaki followed the man's command, and with shaky hands held his legs up for Akihiko. He received a passionate kiss as his reward.

"Good, Misaki." He purred, always reinforcing the younger's confidence when he engaged in the bed room activities a bit more. He brought three fingers to Misaki's plump lips, the boy opened immediately, instinctively knowing what Akihiko wanted.

He swirled his tongue around the appendages, dipping in between each one to thoroughly coat them with the clear natural lubricant, the soft pad of the wet organ contrasting against the rough tips of Akihiko's fingers. The sensation forced a husky moan to rip from his older lovers lips.

Feeling his digits adequately soaked, he removed them from the warm cavern of Misaki's mouth.

"Looks like you love my mouth to." Misaki teased. Akihiko smirked at him.

"I would never deny it." He repeated Misaki's own words.

Akihiko reached down between them and placed one moist finger at the entrance of the boys twitching puckered hole, slowly easing it in. His manhood hardened at the sight below him, Misaki spread wide for his lover, moaning deliciously at the sensations he was inflicting upon him, his finger deep inside the boy, thrusting against the soft walls within.

"I'm putting another in." He said.

Akihiko slowly pushed in another, before gaining his rhythmic thrusting again, doing the same with a third.

He felt Misaki loosen around his fingers, and began moving them at different angles now that he wouldn't hurt his beloved. With practised ease, he struck the man's prostate making the passage constrict around his fingers. Akihiko watched as the body beneath his trembled and thrust up, fresh white fluid splattered on his chest, a wet chocking sound reaching his ears.

"Misaki!" He yelled, he rolled him over onto his side. Misaki coughed a few time before assuring he was ok, that it had only surprised him. "I think we should do it on our side tonight."

"I'm fine, honestly." He said, he wrapped his arms around the strong neck before passionately kissing the caring man.

Letting it go, but now keeping a closer eye on his reactions, he continued.

"Go on your knees Misaki." He whispered, helping to boy into place. Misaki knew Akihiko chose this position was because it 'opened him up' and made it easier on him to be penetrated. He had explained it after Misaki said he'd prefer to see him. So it was now a habit starting out in this position before Akihiko ravished him in every other promiscuous pose his mind conjure up.

"I'm going in." He warned, letting Misaki relax his body before he entered.

He began to push the turgid head of his erection into the wet hole. Misaki hissed at the burning feeling that was always present, he couldn't get used to it, but it subsided quickly. Akihiko stayed still once fully sheathed within the hot confides of the smaller body, allowing him to adjust. He could feel the boy constrict around him in a pulsing rhythm.

"Relax, Misaki." He tried to calm him, rubbing comforting circular motions on his bare back.

"I can't. M-My body won't rel-" He cried out again as he coated the sheets below him in his seed. He sobbed in the aftermath of his fourth orgasm of the night. He could usually only handle two before his body collapsed in exhaustion.

It was so humiliating. He felt like some common needy _whore_.

He was glad he was face down, so Akihiko couldn't see the pathetic look on his face.

Misaki moved his hips back, telling the man buried within him that it was ok to move. Akihiko began thrusting, slowly at first, making sure the other felt no pain. Misaki would always come before his own pleasure.

"F-Faster..." Misaki moaned, pushing back to meet Akihiko's thrusts.

More than happy to oblige, he quickened his pace. "Misaki..." He moaned, he lay his chest against the uke's back, his arms coming to hold him closer, "You're so tight, baby." He groaned, placing a kiss on the dip of his neck.

Akihiko gave a particularly hard thrust, burying himself deep as he could, making Misaki cry out and shake violently – he had released yet again.

The older man reached down between them to grasp the slick cum-coated manhood of the younger, he was still hard even after five releases. Misaki sobbed at the feeling of the fingers surrounding his cock and couldn't stop himself from thrusting his hips into it.

He pumped him in time to his thrusts, breaking the rhythm sometimes to squeeze and massage the mushroom head in the way that Akihiko knew Misaki loved – whether he vehemently denied it or not.

He felt himself get closer to that euphoric edge, his thrusts getting more erratic and jerky as he desperately sort that natural high.

"Where should I cum, Misaki? Tell me where you want it." He moaned, he could feel Misaki's was fluttering around him, trying to prolong his approaching finish, forcing him to grip his hips tightly in effort to not spill himself in that second. He wanted his answer.

"… In-Inside me..." Came the hesitant but delectably dirty reply.

Akihiko swore as his orgasm swept over his body, he felt the swell in his balls as he gave his final frantic thrusts into that delicious warmth. He held the boys hips tightly to his own forcing his cock as deep as it would reach, adamant that not a single drop of his seed would escape.

Akihiko was barely aware that Misaki had yet again spilt himself onto the sheets below them.

They collapsed together, gaining their breaths back. They were please to note that Misaki's body was sated, his erection having finally subsided. It was a good thing too, Akihiko thought as he watched Misaki's eyes roll into the back of his head as his head lolled to the side.

Having recovered somewhat, he mustered the energy to wash his lover and himself down with a wet cloth, and quickly changed the bed sheets, Misaki had left a clean pile near the door that he was going to change when he got home.

"I love you." He whispered against Misaki's forehead, cuddling the unconscious boy closer to him once he lay down beside him. Akihiko soon followed him, settling into a peaceful sleep.

.

.

.

When Akihiko woke the next morning, he was alone, the bed cold indicating that he had been for some time.

"Misaki?" He called out as he swung his legs over the bed. He didn't get a response.

Getting up, he assumed that the boy was in the kitchen as was about to head down stairs when a retching sound reached his ears. Stopping, he turned his head to the bathroom.

The sound continued and he dashed to the adjoining bathroom, swinging open the door, only to find Misaki violently hurling into the toilet as he weakly held his hair from his face.

"I don't want you to see me like this." Misaki whispered hoarsely from his place on the ground in front of the ceramic bowl after he emptied the little contents his body held. He refused to look at the man by the door.

"Misaki, are you ok? Are you sick?" Akihiko asked coming over to kneel beside him, placing a hand on his forehead.

"I don't know what's going on. It's been like this since I woke up." He replied, his gaze stuck to the tiles.

"How long ago did you wake up?" Akihiko asked, smoothing the younger man's hair back in a calming manner.

"…About an hour and a half ago."

Akihiko paused in his ministrations. "And you didn't think for _one fucking second_ to wake me?" His tone portrayed his anger, only further angered by the fact that he had yet to look him in the eye. He grasped the boy's chin, though not roughly, and forced him to look up. "Misaki, why didn't you wake me up?"

Tears welled in his eyes as he began to mumble apologies.

"What are you apologising for?" He asked, confused.

"Everything. I shouldn't have trust him like you said. I should have _listened_. I'm such an idiot." He belittled himself, he wrapped his arms around his chest almost shielding himself as he pulled back from Akihiko's embrace.

"Misaki, you're not an idiot. You're just very forgiving, and there's nothing wrong with that. _Sumi_ did wrong by _you_. Nothing's your fault." Akihiko tried to assure, rubbing the sides of the brunette's arms.

Misaki started crying harder, "It just felt so… _humiliating_." He reluctantly explained, curling in on himself further.

"Did I do something wrong? Please, tell me what I did. I'll try to fix whatever it is, baby." He pulled Misaki back to his chest, terror seizing his heart at the thought that he had made his lover feel this way. To feel so degraded.

"It's not you. It's me." Misaki sobbed, moving to wrap his arms around the bare chest of his boyfriend. "I felt like a some easy whore, the way my body was acting."

"Misaki, I never _ever_ want to hear you call yourself that again. Understood?" Akihiko's eyes were hard, sickened at the vile words Misaki called himself. "You had no control over it. You can't help the chemical reactions in your body when you ingested it. It's not your fault." He kissed his forehead, holding him tight in his embrace. "I'm so sorry it caused you so much pain, I'm so sorry _I_ caused you pain."

"Usagi-san, it's not your fault." Misaki smiled, wiping away his tears as he repeated the other words, "I told you to do whatever you had to. I wouldn't trust anyone else." He grinned widely, finally looking up at the man, "I love you."

Akihiko almost cried when he heard those words, but instead grinned widely, peppering kisses all over the man's face. "I love you too."

Misaki's chuckled before he froze in place. Akihiko was about to ask what was wrong before he was pushed away as the boy leapt back to the bowl, back to dry heaving and gagging on bile. His older lover helped as best as he could, holding his hair out of his face and drawing comforting circular motions on his skin again.

"I'll call a doctor." Akihiko said after the wave of nausea seemed to finish, leaving the room with the promise to be no more than three minutes, Misaki was too tired to argue, his exhaustion from the night and this morning catching up with him as he slumped against the cupboards under the sink, closing his eyes as he had a moments peace from being sick.

Akihiko came back with a thick quilt, dry biscuits and a large bottle of water. Misaki, like Akihiko, only was wearing pants that he assumed his lover had dressed him in, his torso bared to the cold air. The man wrapped him tight in the quilt, before pressing the bottle to his lips, "I need you to keep your fluids up, or you'll dehydrate." He explained, worry evident.

Misaki opened his mouth just enough to let the nozzle slip past his lips, guzzling down the ice cold water. "Thank you," He said as the bottle was taken away.

"The doctor will be here in the hour." Akihiko replied, resting his chin on top of the brunette's mess of hair, "What happened when Sumi gave you the bottle?" He inquired after a short amount of silence.

"Well, he came up to me after my class and we went to get lunch before he went to his next class, then he gave it to me in the lunch room and said it was a congratulatory present. Ah, he originally told be we should share it at his house but I said I had plans. So he told me to drink it there because he wanted to see me enjoy the gift." Misaki explained tentatively. He could hear the deep breaths Akihiko was taking in order to calm himself.

"So Sumi gave you a _sex drug_ for you to _both_ drink at _his house._ " He hissed, venom dripping off the words.

"But I wasn't going to go, I wanted to have a nice dinner with you. I wouldn't go to his house anyway after what happened." He tried to salvage the situation through his tired state. He snuggled deeper into Akihiko's arms, knowing that physical contact always seemed to work.

And like a charm, it did.

He held on to the small man tighter than ever, "You can't leave me." He whispered brokenly in to the wispy bed hair of the boy in his arms.

"Never." Can the sure, but tired reply. No hesitation.

A knock rang out through the apartment, disturbing the moment between them. "I'll get it. It's probably the doctor. Will you be ok for a minute?"

Misaki nodded, not exactly trusting his voice as he felt his stomach roll yet again. Akihiko left quickly to answer the door as a knock rang out again. Misaki pressed a hand to his stomach in a poor attempt to calm it, doing him no good as he began gagging over the toilet again. He felt the little that was present in him, rise in his oesophagus once more and violently spill past his lip.

This time it was a little different. He stared in horror as blood was projected into the ceramic utility instead of the clear bile. He could feel the thick drops of the crimson honey, slowly drip down his chin. The taste vile, the bitter metallic flavour of it coating his mouth.

Akihiko chose that moment to enter the bathroom again, the doctor following closely.

" _Misaki_! Misaki, Misaki, Misaki!" He chanted, unable to say anything else as he launched himself at the frail man, unsure of how to help but desperately wanting to. The older man grabbed his wrist, the look in his eyes wild and terrorful, it was then that Misaki was aware how violently he was shaking.

"Takahashi-san, I've been made aware of the situation. What's happening is that you body is reacting negatively to the artificial aphrodisiac, and with such a large dose of a high concentration formula it has essentially poisoned your body." He explained, wasting no time as he dug through his bag, pulling out some of his equipment. Akihiko hold tightened on him, cradling his body impossibly closer to the muscular chest as he wrapped the quilt around his shaking frame more securely. "The most I can do is hook you up to an IV and dilute the concentration of the substance in your blood. I strongly recommend that you eat as much as you are able to provide you body with the energy to wait it out, and drink plenty of water." The doctor explained, he pulled out and intravenous bag with a thin tube attached, along with the needle.

"Why is he throwing up blood?!" Akihiko yelled frantically.

"I suspect that it's because he's been vomiting for hours that the acid from his stomach has torn his oesophagus raw." He replied, continuing to set up his equipment hastily, "Takahashi-san, I'm going to inject a nausea relief medicine into your arm, because any tablets I give you won't take affect if they're only coming back up. Hopefully, this will work quickly to get you a bit of reprieve." The man smiled in effort to reassure the young adult.

"Ok," Was the meek reply.

The doctor stood up to hang the saline bag on the metal stand that Misaki hadn't realised the doctor brought with him, he turned to the boy slumped on the ground, only being propped up by Akihiko, and uncapped the needle. "You'll feel a bit of a sting."

Misaki turned and buried his face in the shirt Akihiko had thrown on, screwing his face in fearful anticipation of the metal instrument. The doctor grasped the slender wrist and began to slowly pierce the skin and into the blue vein barely visible.

"Ok, the IV's in, now only one more to go." He turned to his bag again, easily finding a syringe half full of clear liquid. Muttering the same warning again, he quickly injected the substance.

"Ok, Takahashi-san, I want you to do me a favour. I need you to stay awake for the next hour, just to make sure that everything's ok. If you fall asleep, Usami-san is to either call an ambulance or drive you to the hospital." He insisted, Misaki tiredly nodded.

Satisfied with his work, he packed his equipment and left, showing himself out. Akihiko kissed the top of his head, the messy brown strands tickling his nose.

"I love you." He said quietly, his voice shaky while he exhaled deeply. "You don't understand how much I do. I can't lose you Misaki. I _can't_."

"I'm not going any where, do you really think I'm going to let anyone else cook for you?" Misaki chuckled, snuggling deeper into strong secure arms that held him tight. "I love you to the point that I selfishly don't want anyone to have any part of you." Misaki admitted, feeling that he needed to be open with Akihiko right now for his lovers sake.

" _I love you_." He whispered again, unsure of how but needing to express the overwhelming emotion inside of him. He lifted his head off the brunette's and descended on to the boy's lips, attempting to express himself through his actions instead.

.

.

.

Misaki snacked lightly on dry biscuits and nuts for most of the day, the nausea relief stopped working about 4 hours after the initial injection as he threw up yet again, but it had subsided a lot. The IV bag diluting the aphrodisiac in his blood had finished up about and hour and a half after the medicine wore off, but had seemed to do the job.

"Do you feel up to some Chinese?" Akihiko asked, stroking his lover's hair in a comforting manner. The had moved to the living room from the bathroom since he began to feel better, though brought out a bucket from the laundry should he feel unwell again. Akihiko read one of his books out loud to Misaki on the latter's request, and did so as the other laid head in his lap.

"Mm, that sounds good." He agreed, "But I can cook, I'm not sick, I'm… I've been poisoned?" He said, his tone questionable. He wasn't ill as in a pathogen had entered his body, it was more like food poisoning really.

"I would rather you focus on getting better, cold or not, your body's a lot weaker at the moment. Just relax and gain your strength back." He smiled tenderly at the man in his lap, Misaki just nodded, figuring that he'd let Akihiko have his way just this once.

Dinner passed quickly, and Misaki had polished off everything he was given having not eaten a decent meal since lunch yesterday, amusing Akihiko greatly much to the annoyance of the boy.

Akihiko had insisted that he stayed home for a few more days just to make sure he was fully recovered and Misaki agreed on the condition that he wasn't stopped from doing his usual housework and homework. The older man begrudgingly accepted the terms.

.

.

.

It was two days before Misaki had convinced Akihiko that he was fine and could go to school, with the older man demanding to drive him to and from for the time being.

"You don't need to worry, I won't take anything from anyone again. I learnt my lesson." Misaki tried to sooth as he watch Akihiko flex his grip on the steering wheel anxiously for the past five minutes.

"You should stay home." Was Akihiko's only reply, ignoring what was said.

"I have to go to my lectures, I have exam's in a months and have to cram in as much as I can right now. I'm all better now, that drug's all out of me." He reassured, "I only have one lecture today, I'll be home in two hours."

"I'm picking you up from the usual spot, don't talk to any one, don't go to lunch, don't take anything from anyone, come straight to me." Akihiko ordered, keeping his eyes on the road. His grip tightened again. "I can't watch you go through that again." His voice was shaky, he exhaled slowly trying to release the tension in his body as they rolled up to the University.

Misaki smiled before leaning over to catch his boyfriends lips with his own, kissing his deeply, he brought a hand up to weave through the silver locks. Akihiko returned the gesture instantly, his tongue delving into the younger's to further deepen the passionate kiss, coaxing the other's to join him. The need for air forced them apart, both smiling and nudging the others nose playfully.

"I've got to go, and you need to finish the manuscript that you put off because of me that Aikawa wants before she kicks the door in again." Misaki remarked, unbuckling himself from the car and stepping out, Akihiko did the same. "Usagi-san, wh-"

Misaki stopped next to Akihiko as he looked at the other silver haired individual coming towards them. Before anyone said a word, Akihiko had charged forward and all but launched himself at the smug bastard.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at?" He whispered maliciously, he grabbed the front of the student's sweater and gave a sharp shake, "How fucking _dare_ you do something like that to Misaki!"

"Usagi-san! No violence! Please!" Misaki begged, clutching at his arm in attempt to rip the older man away. If they caused a scene in front of school, who knows what type of punishment the high up's would dish out.

With a sharp click of the tongue to voice his displeasure, he reluctantly let go but not without throwing Sumi off balance.

The older student straightened himself out again, "Usami-sensei, you don't seem to have enjoyed my gift." He feigned hurt, his eyes betraying him.

"Enjoy it?!" Akihiko spat as he whirled back on him, "It was fucking torture! I had to watch Misaki as begged for relief from the sheer amount of _pain_ he was in! I had to induce more pain to stop it. If you _ever_ do something as fucked up as that again, I swear to god I will _destroy_ you and your entire family. You don't know _who_ you're fucking with!"

Misaki squeezed his arm comfortingly, "Nothing gives an excuse for what you did, and how much suffering you put me through. I don't think you realise how painful that was, I was violently sick all of yesterday and the day before because you overdosed me on aphrodisiac to the point that it had essentially _poisoned_ my body. I couldn't physically move myself from the bathroom, because I had no strength left and I couldn't even stop myself from being sick for more than ten minutes." Misaki had frowned deeply as he relayed to Sumi the effect of what he had done.

Sumi sighed dramatically, his shoulders heaving at the motion, "Ah, sorry." He replied half-heartedly, obviously not remorseful in the slightest for his actions. "I guess I wasn't thinking, I won't do it again." He gave a smug smile before tilting his head.

Misaki clicked his tongue loudly this time, clearly unhappy at lack of regret. Akihiko gave a small smile at the sound, finding it somewhat amusing.

Sumi turned away and began walking on to campus, bag slung over his shoulder as he sauntered away, "Sumi-senpai!" He turned around at the younger man's voice, half expecting Misaki to be bounding up beside him again having forgiven the actions as he usually did.

"And another thing! Stay away from _my_ boyfriend!" With that he yanked Akihiko into his arms, his lips crashing against his lovers, his hands pulling at the silver strands to pull him closer. He pushed himself up on to tip toes in effort to better reach him.

Akihiko on the other hand, was having the time of his life! While shocked at first, he very quickly reciprocated the attention, his arm winding around the boys thin waist to press him more firmly against his own chest while the other snaked into the chestnut locks, pinning him in place as he dominated the younger's mouth – being the natural seme he was.

Sumi glared furiously at the two lip locking in front of him, he seethed with raged, his face screwed up into an ugly mask of jealousy.

Misaki broke away to look at his senpai, but Akihiko didn't want to let go as he peppered kisses down his neck, leaving playful nips on his collarbone. The younger look very satisfied at the displeased expression he was receiving and couldn't help but smirk mischievously.

Huffing with irritation, he turned away and stalked unhappily into the school grounds without saying another word.

Misaki chuckled at the sight and turned back to his lover still clinging to him.

"Let's go home, I need more Misaki now." He pleaded, ready to tear into the young man where he stood as he let his hand roam under his shirt, teasing the boys soft flat stomach.

"Usagi-san~, I have to go to class~," He whined, though not making the effort to remove himself from Akihiko's grasp.

"No, I need you right now." He hummed against his jaw.

"I want to go home too, but I have lectures. Wait for me, two hours, that's all." He gasped out, trying to hold onto his argument as that devilish mouth began to persuade him otherwise. Sighing, he let go.

"Two hours. I'll be waiting." Akihiko purred, cupping Misaki's cheek affectionately.

Kissing the palm, Misaki began to walk away, "I'll be thinking of you." He blushed neon, embarrassed at how easily it came out, but nevertheless happy at Akihiko's beautiful unguarded smile beaming back at him. The event over the past few days had changed their relationship, Misaki feeling more open, trusting of the author and allowing himself to be sightly more emotionally dependent, much to Akihiko's delight.

' _Perhaps the Aphrodisiac wasn't such a bad thing in the end. I might even need to thank Sumi.'_ He couldn't help but muse to his self, as he eagerly looked forward to the night.

.

.

.


End file.
